Three
by Vyse
Summary: A love triangle that took a while to finish...


Three  
  
A/N: Well, this is the 1110 gift fic...what else can I say? And, I know I've   
been doing angst a lot lately...I promise, I'll write a fluff next. Taichi is   
a little...angery in his first part, but...eh. *shrugs* You know how Taichi   
gets when it comes to people he loves.  
  
D/C: Notice that I don't have a disclamer. I find them rather useless, and   
annoying. So nnnnyyyyyaaa.  
******************************************************  
  
~Taichi~  
  
I hate you, Jyou.   
  
Damn you.  
  
How could you?  
  
How could you just...kiss...and hug...and love Mimi, right in front of   
Koushirou?  
  
Don't you know how he feels?  
  
Of course not.  
  
After all, you're far too busy focusing all you're goddamn attention on Mimi   
to even grace Koushirou with some.  
  
You know what?   
  
Fuck you.  
  
* * *  
  
~Koushirou~  
  
Tachiwaka Mimi.  
  
The demon of my heart.  
  
Harsh words, I know.  
  
But true.  
  
For she is the one who gets to feel Jyou's kisses, who gets to rest in his   
arms...  
  
It's not fair.  
  
It just isn't fair...   
  
Why am I the one who is destined to be alone?  
  
* * *  
  
~Jyou~  
  
He thinks I don't know.  
  
Both of them do.  
  
But I do know.   
  
I don't love Mimi. I never loved her.  
  
She was just...  
  
How can I explain it without sounding totally selfish?  
  
I guess I can't...but here's what I can say...  
  
I love you, Koushirou.  
  
* * *  
  
~Taichi~  
  
It's late.  
  
And he's just sitting there.  
  
Watching them.  
  
How can he stand it?  
  
His heart is probably breaking into little pieces of nothing right now...  
  
If I was Koushirou, I would be out of there 30 minutes ago.  
  
That's how long he's been sitting there, watching Jyou with Mimi.  
  
Maybe I should go over there.  
  
After all...  
  
He must feel really sad...  
  
And lonely...  
  
I begin to walk toward him, my feet suddenly feeling like they weigh one   
thousand pounds.  
  
"K-Koushirou?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turns toward me...  
  
  
~Koushirou~  
  
I turn toward Taichi. I hope he doesn't notice the tears...  
  
"Koushirou...are you crying?" He asks, bending down to get a better view of   
me. I back away, not wanting him to see my tears. He gets closer to me, and   
leans over me.   
  
"Why are you crying, Kou-chan?" I close my eyes, part of my mind wondering   
how to lie my way out of this one-don't get me wrong, I don't like lying, I   
despise it...I just can't tell anyone about my feelings-and part of my mind   
is wondering why he called me Kou-chan.  
  
"I'm not...crying..." I whimper, my voice tense. I can taste the tears slip   
into my mouth while I talk. Taichi looks at me with pitying eyes, and brings   
a finger to my cheek, and begins to caress it. Odd...  
  
"It's Jyou, isn't it?" How...how did he know? Is it that obvious? I open my   
mouth to deny any feeling toward Jyou, but I only manage to let out a few   
gargled words and many sobs. Taichi takes me in his arms, in an attempt to   
console me.  
  
Normally, I would push my way out and say that nothing was wrong...but, I   
don't. I don't know...  
  
This just feels good...  
  
Really, really good...  
  
More than it should...  
  
  
~Jyou~  
  
Mimi is resting her head on my shoulder.   
  
"Jyou...I love you..." Mimi whispers, kissing my cheek slightly.  
  
Hold it. Love?! Where did she get love from? I mean, we kissed a little and   
we held hands and went on walks, but love?!  
  
Maybe I'm freaking out because I don't really love Mimi...  
  
Then why am I with her?  
  
I really don't even like her...  
  
I'm only with her because...  
  
Because...  
  
"Jyou?" she asks, lifting her head to face me.  
  
"Y-yes, Mimi?" I reply, hoping she doesn't ask me why didn't say 'I love you'   
back...  
  
"Why didn't you say 'I love you too, Mimi?'" I wince at her words.   
  
"Um...well, you see, the thing is..." she cuts me off there.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. I know how shy you are. You'll tell me that you love me...eventully." I sigh, partially in relief and partially in frusteration. How am I supposed to tell her that I don't love her without breaking her heart?  
  
Hold it. Who's that? Over there, on that rise...is that Taichi?  
  
Holding...Koushirou?  
  
Stroking his hair?  
  
And....and...  
  
Kissing him?  
  
Taichi...loves Koushirou?  
  
Koushirou....loves...Taichi?  
  
  
~Taichi~  
  
I'm holding Koushirou very close to me now...  
  
It feels good.   
  
Really good.  
  
I wonder what it feels like to him?  
  
Good?  
  
Bad?  
  
Or something else?  
  
He hasn't calmed down yet. Now he's crying hysterically, sometimes mummering something about Mimi and demons. And he has a death grip on my waist.  
  
Poor Koushirou.   
  
I push him away from me, and he looks up at me with those big, black, curious eyes of his. Only this time, there's sorrow in them instead of curiosity.   
  
Damn Jyou, doing this to Koushirou...  
  
I shyly bend down and give Koushirou a slight kiss on the forehead. I hope he doesn't mind...  
  
He blinks at me, blushing slightly.  
  
Then...  
  
Then he finds time to give me a little happiness in his sorrow.   
  
He...kisses me.  
  
On the lips.  
  
I mean, he was still crying. But, he looks up at me, stretches up on his tip-toes, and kisses me, on the lips.   
  
He pulls away, and I can feel a hot blush crawl up my neck.  
  
"Thank you, Taichi-san." he says in a soft and gentle voice, and walks off. To camp, I guess.  
  
I kissed Izumi Koushirou.  
  
And Izumi Koushirou kissed me back.  
  
On the lips.  
  
  
  
~Koushirou~  
  
I walk away from Taichi, my cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson.  
  
I kissed him.   
  
I kissed Taichi.   
  
On the lips.   
  
Yagami Taichi.   
  
Nothing agianst Taichi...but he's kind of a jerk. I mean, he did punch me...  
  
Yet, I always admired him.   
  
I mean, he's always been a excellent athlete, loyal friend, good leader, even if he does make a few mistakes...but he learns from them...  
  
And, he is rather attractive...  
  
What am I thinking!? It's Taichi! He likes...someone that's not me!  
  
Not me!  
  
As weird as it sounds, I like Jyou!  
  
I still do!  
  
But...but then what is this feeling I feel toward Taichi?  
  
What is this feeling that makes me blush whenever I think about him?   
  
What is this feeling of jealousy that I feel toward Sora...  
  
The same I feel toward Mimi?   
  
Do I...?  
  
Do I...love...Taichi?  
  
Do I love Jyou?  
  
Or...do I...  
  
Do I love them both?  
  
  
  
~Jyou~  
  
Taichi.   
  
Kissed.   
  
Koushirou.   
  
And Koushirou kissed him back. On the lips.   
  
I'm sure Taichi just meant it in a friendly way.   
  
I mean, it was just a little peck on the forehead.   
  
Koushirou just took it the wrong way, that's all.  
  
He thought it meant something else...  
  
But...didn't it look like that Taichi...enjoyed the kiss?  
  
No way.   
  
He couldn't have.   
  
But, there's a possiblity...  
  
No, there isn't.   
  
Besides, I shouldn't even be caring about this!  
  
I mean, I have Mimi!  
  
I like her!  
  
Correction: I should like her.   
  
But, I don't.   
  
I like someone else.   
  
A boy.   
  
All my life, I've been told that homosexuality is wrong.   
  
God doesn't want you to be gay.  
  
Only freaks are gay.   
  
Do I really love Koushirou, or am I just using this as a way to defy my parents?   
  
Why do I have to think so much about it?  
  
Maybe if I just don't think about it, maybe I'll forget about it, and then I won't love Koushirou anymore...  
  
  
~Taichi~  
  
I think I just dreamed up last night.  
  
I mean, there's no way that Koushirou could like me.  
  
I don't have low self-confidence or something.   
  
According to everyone, I have plenty of that.  
  
It's just obvious that Koushirou really likes Jyou.   
  
He might even love him.  
  
Just because I like Koushirou...  
  
Just because I hugged him...  
  
Just beause he kissed me...  
  
Doesn't mean he loves me.   
  
I'm just a friend to him, I guess.   
  
It kind of hurts...  
  
Ok, it hurts a lot.   
  
I mean, in Koushirou's eyes...  
  
I'm just Taichi. The leader, the athlete, the goof-off, the goof-up.   
  
The friend.  
  
I'm tired of everyone seeing me that way.   
  
I mean, no one really sees who I am inside. They only see a hyper kid who isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.   
  
I guess I let Koushirou see a little of who I really was, in the church.   
  
But that's it.   
  
It doesn't really hurt...  
  
Yeah...  
  
It doesn't...  
  
And I'm not lying...  
  
  
~Koushirou~  
  
I wonder if I took Taichi's kiss the wrong way.   
  
I mean, he only have me a little peck on the forehead.   
  
Just a friendly little kiss.   
  
Can boys give each other friendly kisses?  
  
I don't think so.   
  
Maybe I should stop thinking about this so much.   
  
Can't I think about something else?  
  
Probably not.   
  
It's just so...frusterating.  
  
I mean, it was frusterating when I felt...whatever I feel toward Jyou.  
  
Now Taichi?   
  
They probably don't feel the same way I do.  
  
Well...there's a one in a million chance that Taichi feels the same way.   
  
But...Jyou....with Mimi...  
  
Well, the actual chances with Taichi are 3 in a 45687089.08.  
  
Yes, I did the math.  
  
It was late, and I had nothing else better to do.  
  
You know, I really need some sleep....  
  
  
  
~Jyou~  
  
He's just sitting there.   
  
Mimi fell asleep a while ago, leaning against me...  
  
But, Taichi is just sitting there.   
  
On the rise.   
  
Looking at the sky.  
  
What is he looking at?   
  
What is he thinking about?  
  
Who is he thinking about?  
  
Koushirou?  
  
How good it felt when he kissed him?  
  
How he wanted to feel more of his kisses?  
  
How much he-  
  
Ok, now I'm being parinoid...  
  
Maybe I'll go talk to Taichi.   
  
I ease Mimi off my shoulder, being careful not to wake her up. I tip-toe away as she begins to stir slightly.   
  
"Taichi?" I call out to him, hoping that I didn't wake up Mimi. Taichi turns toward me.   
  
"Jyou." his voice seems cold...  
  
"Thinking about Sora?" I ask him in a half-way teasing manner. It's just so obvious that Sora likes Taichi...please let him like her...  
  
"No." he responds, in the same cold tone of voice. I wonder why he's talking like that...  
  
"Ok then."   
  
"Thinking about Mimi?" he asks me, in a even colder voice. I turn toward him.   
  
"Taichi, are you ok?" I ask. Why is he acting so...?   
  
"Do you have any idea how much you're hurting him?" he stands up, and comes to face me.   
  
"Hurting who?"...Is he talking about Koushirou...?  
  
"Koushirou loves you." Taichi replies, in the same cold mono-tone.   
  
Koushirou....loves...me?   
  
I....love...him?  
  
Oh...my...god...  
  
Taichi.   
  
That snaps me back to reality.   
  
Taichi loves Koushirou.  
  
Koushirou loves me.   
  
And I love Koushirou.  
  
But...  
  
But...  
  
"Koushirou kissed you, Taichi." I say. "He likes you." Taichi gives me a sad, twisted smile.  
  
"But he doesn't love me. He loves you, Jyou." I think about that for a second. Maybe what Taichi really needs is to be happy...truely happy...  
  
"I don't love him. I love Mimi..." I say, then mentally wince as I realize how fake and forced that sounded.  
  
"No...you love Koushirou." Whoa. How did Taichi do that? Well, I guess it was kind of obvious...ok, very obvious.   
  
"But...Taichi...you deserve Koushirou." I say. Taichi must seem really lonely...  
  
"Koushirou deserves someone he loves." Taichi respondes, looking at the floor.   
  
"And how do you know who I love?"  
  
Koushiro.  
  
"I...I love you, Jyou. But...I think I could love you too, Taichi. I don't know who..."  
  
Choose.  
  
~Taichi~  
  
Choose.  
  
~Koushirou~  
  
Choose.  
***  
  
And so, he chose...  



End file.
